My Girl
by remus lupin kisses x.x
Summary: This is the story of Albus Potter and Chantelle Bell from their first meeting. Might become slash.
1. First Meeting

I don't own anything on fanfiction. By the way, Chantelle is pronounced 'Shan-tell'.

* * *

She watched the young boy hug his mother and father goodbye. The boy was starting his first years at hogwarts, from what she over heard. As the train began to pull away, a knock was heard on the compartment door. She looked at it beckoned the boy come in. His startling green eyes pierced hers as he opened the door.

"Hi. Um, do you mind if I sit their? Everywhere else is full." He asked.  
"Not at all." She said.  
"I'm al by the way. Albus Potter." He said holding out his hand.  
"I'm Chantelle. Chantelle Bell." Chantelle told him, shaking his hand, "I'm an abused muggleborn. My nan's sister is one, one of my mums sisters is one and one of my cousins is one. Kinda scary, huh."

* * *

Please review


	2. The Sorting

I don't own anything on fanfiction.

* * *

The train ride to hogwarts was uneventful. When they arrived at hogwarts, the followed Hagrid to the boats and Chantelle and Albus got in one together. As they entered the school the topic of houses came up. Chantelle believed she would be in Ravenclaw and Albus thought he would be a Hufflepuff. As they were taken into the great hall, many gasps and giggles came from the girls as they admired the ceiling. They lined up in front of the school and waited.

An middle-aged woman stood up and said in a soft, soothing voice, "When I call your name, you will come forth, I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted in to your houses. Albus Potter."  
Albus tentatively stepped forward and had the sorting hat on his head. After a minute or 2, the sorting hat yelled Hufflepuff. Chantelle didn't hear anything else untill, "Chantelle Bell!"  
She stepped forward and felt the sorting hat on her head. It cried Ravenclaw after a few seconds. She felt the hat releasing her eyes and she walked towards the Ravenclaw table. As she passed the Hufflepuff table she gave Albus a small, sad smile. To soon, it was time to go to bed.

* * *

The next chapter will be Chantelle being invited to the Potters for Christmas, and of course Christmas its self.

Please review


	3. Journey To The Burrow For Christmas

I don't own anything on fanfiction.

* * *

"Hey Chantelle! You okay?" Albus said, planting himself between her and her friend, Harriet. "Mum and Dad has invited you to Christmas at The Burrow! Wanna come?"  
"Hi Al. Um.. Yea. I'll come for Christmas, if it's not to much hassle. Anything would be better than Christmas at my place, as I only get a 50p coin or a pair of mothers old socks." She replied. Albus had found out about her past a week ago, during history of magic, with Professor Binns. She brought her silver hair round to her left shoulder, rubbed her golden eyes with her pale and delicate hands and smiled at her friends.

**__xx_00_xx__ The Journey To The Burrow _xx_00_xx__**

Chantelle was curled up on the seat near the window, reading when Albus and James entered. She smiled polity at the duo and returned to reading her book, _Hogwarts: A History_. She heard James say Aunt Hermione is going to love her as he sat down opposite her. She placed her bookmark on the page, opened a tub and brought out three round of sandwiches. She offered one round to James and one round to Albus, before diving into her own round of chocolate spread sandwiches. As she sat up, she felt a protective arm rap around her. She looked to her left to see who it was. It was Albus. He had grown rather protective of her since he had found out about her home life. An owl appeared at the window and Chantelle let it in. She saw the letter addressed to her and she carefully untied the string. She cautiously opened it and read outloud:

"_Dear Mrs. Bell.  
__At 8:22 yesterday evening, the ministry were contacted to make you aware that your parents and sister were involved in a car crash. They didn't survive. Please find a family willing to look after you until you are 17. Hoping you are well, The Ministry Of Magic._"

She finished reading and looked as if her birthday had come early. The trio started making suggestions of where for her to stay in the summer holidays. Finally, they agreed on Chantelle staying with them, if their parents agree. The last half hour of the journey was spent in silence. As they arrived on the platform, Albus and James were engulfed by a beautiful, young and red-headed mother. They made their way to the car in silence. As they got in the car, a man with startling green eyes got out to greet them.

"Hey guys. You must be Chantelle. Al has told us all about you. He describes you as the most beautiful girl ever, with your natural silver hair, startling golden eyes and skin as pale as snow. I'm Harry. Harry Potter." He said  
"Hello Mr. Potter. Your son must be over exaggerating. I may be smart, but I'm not pretty." She replied, "Al speaks most highly of you. He also thinks the whole world of his little sister."

* * *

Please review


	4. Christmas Eve

It was Christmas eve. Chantelle lay on the carpet, reading her favourite book, _Sunshine and Dasiys*_ in front of the fire. They were going to floo over to the burrow in five minutes, for dinner. They were staying there until Boxing day. Harry said, there was going to be a bit of a party and everyone had to dress in their best clothes. She would be sharing a room with Lily and Rose, and she couldn't wait to meet the rest of the Weasley clan.

"Chantelle, time to go." Harry said,

"Cool, I finally get to use floo. Al says it is horrid, but I just like to try new things," She said, smiling, "Anything I should know?"

"Yes, watch out for George. He likes to prank new people."

"He won't like pranking me. He'll get pranked himself." She told him

They set off, with their bags. Al went through first, and then Chantelle. As she followed Al into the kitchen, she was engulfed into a rib-cracking hug.

"Hello my dear. You must be Chantelle, you look rather skinny, Harry told me that your parents died. You poor, poor thing." She rambled on

"Not really, I was starved, beaten and raped since I was 5 years old. The day after my grandfather died of Alzheimer's Disease. He gave me a book to pass down to my daughter. It goes to the next girl in the family. He only had a boy, my father."

Dinner was extremely eventful. George repeatedly tried to prank Chantelle, but he failed and pranked himself instead. There was not a single face that was not laughing, and to soon dinner had ended. They all went into the sitting room and chatted. Chantelle eventually got bored and pulled her book out. Hermione noticed this and called her over. Chantelle, out of habit, walked over without question.

"So, I have heard that I will like you. Why is that?" Hermione asked,

"Well, I like reading books, and hate it when Al is continually begging me to get out the library. I practically lived in there for the first week of term." She said smiling.

She heard George creeping up behind her, "Go away, George!"

"Drat!" he said, and she smirked.


	5. Christmas Day Part 1

I woke up at 5am Christmas morning, and not out of excitement. I got out of bed, and got dressed in a pair of jeans and a shirt that said 'Merry Christmas'. I brushed my hair and tiptoed downstairs to find out that I was not the only one who was up. Molly was awake and cooking breakfast.

"Morning dear" She greated me, "Merry Christmas."

"Morning Molly. Merry Christmas to you too." I replied, my hands running over my hair.

"When do you usually get up for school?" Molly asked me

"Oh um, about 4, so I can edge in a little reading before breakfast. Between taking James to detentions because he won't go, doing my homework and helping Albus with his, I dont seem to get a break when I can freely read." I replied

"Chantelle, your up earlier than me. What would you like for breakfast?" She asked

"Just a piece of toast please."

As Molly busied her self making toast I Sat down at the table and kept an eye on the cooking bacon.

* * *

Ok part one of Christmas day up. And untill i get 10 comments I will not update. I have been on holiday and that is why it has taken so long to update.


End file.
